Destiny: Last Time To Live
by Night Of The Land
Summary: After Order 66, Jedi were strewn throughout the galaxy, just trying to survive. Out of the ashes of a fallen Republic came an Empire with a Rebellion on its way into existence. One Jedi Master, Morai Vacon, gives her life for this up coming Rebellion


Title: Destiny: Last Time To Live

Author: Night Of The Land

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters you recognize, the ones you don't either belong to me or a friend. Morai and Courtney are mine. All others belong to George Lucas. Also the language that is featured in this story is called Mandalorian, it was created by Karen Traviss for LucasFilms, LTD.

Rating: K+

Summary: After Order 66, Jedi were strewn throughout the galaxy, just trying to survive. Out of the ashes of a fallen Republic came an Empire with a Rebellion on its way into existence. One Jedi Master, Morai Vacon, gives her life for this up coming Rebellion and faces down the new Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Follow her on her last few hours as she remembers the past and hopes for the future.

* * *

"So we meet again, Morai."

Cold, mechanical eyes stare down at me as I looked up. I'm kneeling in front of Darth Vader like some kind of servant, my body aching from the beating the troopers whom with I had once served had delivered as they delivered me to a certain death. I make to stand but with barely a thought the trooper, with an unnecessarily heavy hand, pushes me back to my bruised and bleeding knees, nearly falling over because my hands are bound behind my back.

"How good it is to see you" The Sith says in a deep mechanical voice, and my heart aches. He continues to speak, I know because I can feel it in the Force. But I'm not listening to what this man-no this monster had to say. It's all the same. You're a Jedi… the scum of the universe…blah blah blah. I've heard it all before. But what I haven't heard before is the mechanical breathing. The chilling rhythm that keeps this creature alive.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

I find it hard to believe that this….this thing used to be Anakin Skywalker. The Hero With No Fear. The famed Commander of the Clone Wars.

"You arrogant bastard," I find myself saying, rising to my feet partially, "You destroyed every thing! The Order, the lives of innocent children!" My words are laced with a un-Jedi like anger that I quickly release into the Force.

"Take her away!" the Sith commands, with a wave of his mechanical hand- the same hand that Anakin had lost on Geonosis- and I find myself being dragged backwards from the bridge.

"Think of what you're doing! Killing the rest of the Jedi won't change what's already happened, Vader! It's a shame that Obi-Wan didn't have the guts to kill you. That he saved your life! Tha-mrmph." I yell, before a gloved hand is placed firmly over my mouth muffling my words. An injector is pressed to my neck and I hear the sound of the plunger. I gasp in pain and agony as the Force is ripped forcefully away from me. I knew I could still fight, but I had lost my edge. I groaned, feeling sick.

When we reached the lift I conceded the point and stopped with my onslaught of crude language and unpleasant declarations, too shocked at the sudden disconnection, and the hand is removed. The lift arrives with military precision and I shoved none to gently in, stumbling, feeling light headed and sick. And we go down.

Two levels.

Three levels.

Four levels.

Five. Six. Seven.

The lift stops, and with the barrel of his Deece the trooper forces me into the receiving area of the detention area. They removed the shackles; the Deece's still trained on me and forced me into a cell. The magnetic lock clicks shut; I can hear it. Outside the door, two troopers stand guard, I could hear their breathing, and had felt them earlier in the Force. So similar yet so different. Both the same person genetically but different in experiences and self-awareness.

I heave a great sigh as I look around. Grey it is all grey. A dark color for a dark ruler. So _this_ is what the galaxy has come to. I had believed in Anakin, in Balance of the Force. But it had all been a lie.

I limped the short distance to the center of the cell and fall into a meditative stance, wincing as my knees protested, closing my eyes from the sharp pain, breathing deeply through my nose, scrubbing my face with my hands.

Why the hell had I done what I had done? I knew it was a stupid question. One that I couldn't help but grimace with answer to. A young Twi'lek girl who I had taken as my Padawan. Her safety mattered more to me then my own did. A humorless chuckle escaped my lips at that thought. I sighed again and pulled hard on the Force looking for the warm currents, but they seem to elude me as they have for the past few days. I take another deep breath and let my head fall down onto my chest. If I couldn't meditate then I might as well reminisce.

I fumbled with my utility belt for a moment, then pull out a small holoimage projector from one of the pouches. When they had apprehended me there had been much debate on what to do with. In the end they had let me keep it and for that I was grateful. I pressed the recessed button and it activated.

The first picture is one of me, Garen, Bant, and Obi-wan as teens. We are all laughing and talking if we had not a care in the world. I noticed that I look older than I really am in the picture. I know for a fact that I was only 13, but I look as if I were 16 or17. Not by height or size but by the pain in my eyes and the look of knowledge past my years.

Bant stands beside me, her arm around my shoulders, her silvery gaze full of mirth and joy. Garen stands next to her grinning like a goon. Reeft stands behind me the wrinkles on his face multiplied by a wide grin. Obi-wan stand next to him a hand on Bant's shoulder grinning as though he had just made an important scientific discovery. All of us, I notice, have thin braids behind our right ears, except for Bant who was studying to become a healer.

A door opened some where out side in the dentition center and my head snaps around. I hear foul voices speaking to one another, than all returned to the eerie silence of my impending death.

I sigh deeply and return to my pictures, pressing the button again, trying to put the inevitable out of my mind, at least for now.

The next picture is of me; my blonde hair is stained blue from a can of ghava juice that Obi-wan so kindly shook up before opening. In the picture I'm soaking wet and my tunics are clinging to my skin. I remember that Bant had nearly died of laughter. I had asked Obi-wan if he insisted on making me look like a drown rat. In between fits of laughter he told me he didn't be it looked as if he succeeded any way. I thought it had been an evil prank seeing as how it took me two months to get the blue out of my hair. Even today some still remained. My blonde hair would forever be tinged with blue.

My lips twitched in a suppressed grin at the thought. I remember on one assignment, a young Zerinan girl, who had never seen a human before, had asked me if it was normal for humans to have blue hair. Of course, I relayed the story back to Bant, who in turn told it to Obi-Wan, who snickered every time he passed me in the hall or saw me at all for that matter.

I go to the next picture and it brings a full fledged grin to my face. Even in all this, with death impending this image can still make me smile.

My dear Obi-Wan stands stunned in the middle of the upper West side corridor of the Temple, drenched to the bone in a water/jelly combination. Every one in the corridor from the giggling initiate to the stoic Master is laughing. The sight of the sputtering Jedi Padawan still brought a tear of laughter to every witness's eye.

I remember that day very well. Careful planning had been involved to get back at the prank master. Jedi never seek revenge but in some cases it was required and boy was it ever sweet. The water/jelly ball had not been that heavy, but it still took more concentration to lift. I guess it was because I had to struggle so hard not to laugh and give my plan away.

Obi-Wan had begged and pleaded with me to erase the image from my holo-recorder. I told him that the only way I would was if he and Garen ran stark naked down the corridor that night. He agreed and some how coerced Garen into it too. I guess neither of then realized that not two nights previous a new camera had been put in place in that very corridor. Even though that night had been several years ago now it's still on file in the Archives in the Jedi Temple.

A single tear threads down my cheek as I realized there were no more archives. I looked around once more, the grey walls seeming very oppressive now that I knew they were to be the last walls I ever saw.

Blasted Clones. Blasted contingency plans. All had been going well, the war almost over, until- until…Sith-blast that angry little boy. He had had such potential, such power. But I suppose that's what made him strive for more power, but to betray his friends?

I sighed as my thought once more drifted to my Padawan, Courtney Donamose, hoping she was safe. Anakin and Courtney had been friends, partners, and allies. We both had trusted our lives to this boy, and he betrayed us. Not just us, but Obi-Wan, Mace, Siri, Tru, Darra, and the entire Jedi order.

I vaguely wondered how Obi-Wan had felt when Anakin turned his 'saber on him. I realized now that Obi-Wan could have never killed Anakin. He was his Padawan, his friend, his ally. I know that I wouldn't have been able to do it. Face down my Padawan, a blue skinned Twi'lek with a red lightsaber.

No! I shook my head somehow hoping that it would get the image out of my mind. No, my Padawan had been loyal to the Code and would have never turned, even though she had had her rebellious moments. But hey what teen doesn't?

My dear sweet Courtney. The little girl who had wormed her way into my heart. The sweet little girl who looked as though she was as weak as a kitten. Though even with out the Force she threw a powerful punch. The sweet little girl who had gone through so much. The girl whose side I had never left even in her blindness.

Then my mind wondered back to the first time we met. She was having trouble in 'saber class. And something had possessed me to step into to help. It had been a dark time in my life. I had been on a destructive path, wanting to kill my self with work. But the excitement and sacredness in the girl's features was enough to drive any one on to try to help her. Courtney shined so brightly in the Force that it had been my honor to train the girl.

When they kill me, and I know they will, the only thing I'll regret is the fact I never volunteered to teach a class of Fifth Year Initiates.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall. A large number of them.I know what that means- my certain death. I deactivate the holo-projector. I stand gracefully, willing myself not to tremble. Dropping the projector to the ground I stepped heavily on it. I heard the case crack and I stomped again, the internal memory chip breaking. I dropped to my knees again, ignoring the pain of my protesting body.

I close my eyes, willing myself to stay calm.

I am a Jedi.

And I am prepared to face death at any moment. I lost count of the many times I heard that from Master Warrin.

Yes, it had been one of my master's favorite lessons.

_A Jedi should always be prepared to pass on into the Force. There is no death only the Force._

The footsteps stop in front of the cell door. I bow my head and breathe deeply through my nose, trying to get calm myself down, my temper threatening to boil to the top. I was angry at the injustice of it all. I had to laugh mirthlessly at that thought, even as the lock disengaged. Not so many years ago I had been ready to die, but now I wanted to live.

How odd.

The door slid open, and two troopers step in, Deece's pointed dangerously at my head.

"Get up, Jedi." He spat the last word as though it were a curse. I stand gracefully, ignoring the pain, once again. They bind my hands, this time in front of me.

They drag me roughly down the corridors of the massive Republic- no _Imperial _ship. And I start to panic. I am afraid, I realize, not knowing what was after death had that effect on people, I suppose. I struggled weakly, but my efforts are in vain. I curse to myself. I would really like to feel the Force right now. I knew that the inhibitor was beginning to wear off, but not a quickly as I would have liked it to. I didn't want to die with out feeling the Force.

No! Focus on breathing, Morai, not anything else. Not on death, not on dying… Oh Force it's not as easy as it sounds.

We reach our destination. It's a large room with no furniture save a chair like throne at the far back. Palpatine is seated on it with his pet, Darth Vader, standing next to him. The room is dark and filled with the Dark Side of the Force. I shiver as I feel the icy cold seep through my clothing, brushing up against my mental shields, and I tighten them even more. Even with out full access to the Force I can feel the Dark Side as if it were a living being.

Roughly pushed forward I find myself standing in front of Palpatine and Vader. A heavy hand on my shoulder forces me to kneel in front of them. I bite my lips to keep from wincing. I won't give them the satisfaction.

"Jedi Knight Morai Vacon, you have been sentenced to death for punishment for the crimes you have committed through out the galaxy. You life will be ended at the 17th hour on the 20th day." One of the head honchos says from the shadow.

I can almost see Vader smiling under that mask of his.

"It will be a shame to lose one so strong, now wouldn't it?" Palpatine says an evil glint in his eye, "Guards leave us. Now I will give you a choice, Morai, you can die or you can join me. It is your decision. Which will you chose?"

I smirk despite the situation I am in, "You would so self-assured as to ask that question now wouldn't you? I think you know what the answer is but just I case you don't, slime ball, I'll tell you. I would never betray those who trust me and I would never join you or help you in you evil cause." I spat feeling my temper rise, before I quickly released my pent-up anger into the Force, much to Palps chagrin.

Palpatine's face fell and he called for the guards, the lines in his wrinkled face deepening with anger. I could feel the dark side slither out to me, touching me, wanting me to join.

I stand on my own free will as they come back in to the room and not so kindly walk me back to the cellblock.

I've accepted my fate with little issue, but I'm not going down with out a fight. My eyes glazed over slightly as I pulled hard on the Force, trying to access it despite the inhibitor. I gritted my teeth as if eluded me once more.

"_Osik"_ I murmured, see the fascination with the Mandalorian heritage had paid off.

One of the troopers turned to look at me. I gave a disarmingly cute smile, something that I had perfected over my years of negotiation. When he turned back, the smiled fell, and I pulled at the Force with more fervor. I could feel the sweat starting bead on my forehead.

There! I could feel its gentle currents, and I let it enfold me. It told me a lot in a matter of seconds. These clones who where my guard were not part of Palpatine's new clone army. They were the original group from Kamino. That gave me some hope.

The locking mechanism on the cuffs was no match for the Force and it fell open quickly. However, I held the cuffs closed, waiting, buying my time. I cast out through the limited amount of the Force I could feel, looking for something-anything that could help me escape.

We were coming up to the lifts. _Osik_, that was not good. There, down the corridor to my left and through the double blast doors at the end. The hanger bay.

I ground my teeth in preparation, as I stumbled purposefully, landing hard on my knees, my still bound hands out in front of me trying to break my fall.

The trooper behind me moved to heave me up. I kicked out, my heavy _Mando_ boots finding a weak spot in _Mando'ade beskar'gan. _The trooper cupped himself, his howl of pain silenced by the helmet, and crumbled to the floor. I pushed to my feet as the other three guards stared in surprise that my hands were free.

They reached for their blasters the same time I reached for my Lightsabre. Even through, consciously I knew it wasn't there, it had been taken from me along with all my other dangerous little toys when I had been arrested, I still reached for it. The body remembers and acts instinctively even if the mind tells it something different.

I cursed as my hand met empty air on my belt where my 'sabre should have hung.

The clones leveled their Deece's, and I threw up my hands. "Wait!" I cried, my eyes wide, as I stepped a little to the left. I was a get feet from the corridor that led to the hanger bay. Had to get over there.

"Wait." I said again, a little calmer this time, "I know you boys were trained on Kamino. And I know that whichever _Cuy'Val Dar_ trained you more than likely had not love for the _jetii. _No _Mando'ade _does." I looked form one T-silted helmet to the next. I feel the ting in the Force that said they were talking to one another inside the privacy of their _buy'ce. _"I'm not a bigot. I would never harm a fellow _Mando_ much less a clone." As I spoke I shifted further to the left, my back now to the open corridor and to my freedom.

The trooper to my immediate right, the colouring on his shoulder plates marking him as a Sergeant, spoke, "Sorry, General, but the _jetii _betrayed the Republic. And an army that doesn't-"

I didn't even let the poor boy finish. Pulling hard on the Force once more, I threw out my hand and sent the three flying, feet over heads, backwards down the passageway.

Turning on my heel I sprint down the corridor, gesturing at the double blast door, forcing them open with the Force. Yup I had been right, the hanger bay.

I spy a neutral looking fighter and note that it is unguarded which that in and of its self is strange. I cast out into the Force as I head for it, knowing it's a trap.

"Stop, Jedi!" the slightly breathless voice of a clone called out. I recognized it as the Sergeant who had been escorting me to the cell block.

Blaster fire rang out around me and I dodged the bolts, my hand straying to my belt, feeling for my 'sabre once again. It was firmly ingrained in me. I was going to have to break that habit if I was to live. Put I knew I wasn't. I couldn't live.

Pain shot through my body starting from the middle of my back. Oh Force. I thought I was ready for this, but as the smell of my own singed flesh met my nose I felt sick. I stumbled, gasping in pain, trying to forget the pain, to get to the fighter. Another bolt hit me, and falling to my knees for what felt like the hundredth time that day my world dissolved into stars and lights pain laced through every muscle in my body. My vision swam from both pain and unshed tears, and I tumbled to the floor.

I lay on the cold hanger deck, coppery blood spilling down my lips as I gasped for air. Death was inevitable I knew but this was too soon. I felt the Force stir around me as a trooper knelt, his _buy'ce_ under one arm. I stared up into the dark eyes, eyes that I had seen on a hundred different worlds, from a hundred different men.

I reached out a hand, and he grasped it like a _Mando_, hand to wrist. My own grip is weakening as darkness creeps at the edge of my vision. My eyes wide and pleading. The clone's eyes are hard as he levels his Deece to my head. "_Tion gar gai_?" I ask eyes boring into him.

"Atin." He replied, swallowing hard.

"_Vor entye_, Atin." I whisper, my voice sounding hoarse to my own ears, before I heard the gentle click of the trigger, and all went black.

"_Ba'gedet'ye_." Atin said, releasing the Jedi's hand. He cast a weary look around the hanger bay. His brothers were watching, some with buckets off other in full kit. The ones that had trained on Kamino knew that it was wrong to kill off the Jedi. But orders had to be followed.

"Get this cleaned up, and inform lord Sidious that the Jedi has been disposed of." He said, before he turned on his heel and swiftly marched from the bay.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in a pub headed to Tatoonie to begin his exile. A Twi'lek waitress sauntered over to him a glass of a foul looking red substance on a tray. She sat it down in front of him.

"This stuff 'ill kill ya." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but not fast enough." He responded, downing the liquid in one swig.

The waitress just shook her head and went back to the bar, leaving Obi-Wan to his own thoughts.

His gaze swept over every one in the pub accessing their state of awareness.

A Holo newscast caught his eye and he turned to watch the rest of the report.

"Jedi Master Morai Vacon was killed today while trying to evade capture. She is accused with the murder of multipliable members of the Imperial navy; soliciting rebel acts against the Empire, and many more crimes through out the galaxy. Her accompanist, possibly to be believed apprentice, Courtney Donamose, is still at large.

Back to you Dren.."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. No! It couldn't be true. He would have felt her death. He couldn't imagine life with out her. He suddenly was hit with a prang of guilt. Their last commutation had been not that pleasant. She had spoken of leaving the Order, of becoming a mercenary. He had told her that it would be a waste of her talent if she did leave. Now he would never get a chance to apologue. It might have been better if she had left. She'd still be alive.

Suddenly he remembered a conversation that had taken place long before the war.

"_No really, Kenobi. Silver is the finest color for a blade." Morai Vacon, long time friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi's, said as she helped the slightly singed Padawan off the floor._

"_Sure what ever, Vacon." Obi-Wan said huffing._

"_Seriously, Kenobi. It's the color of strength and grace among my people. Kind of like the kind I used to kick your butt back to beginners class." Morai replied grinning. _

"_Vacon." Obi-Wan warned._

_Morai pretended not to hear the warning. "This is how I want to die," she said igniting the blade staring at its pale silver shimmer, "With this thing in my hands."_

"Well you did, Morai. You did.' Obi-Wan thought, still staring at the holovision.

* * *

Courtney bit back a groan as her new guardians debated over what school to send her to. In the back ground the Holo newscast droned on. She listened in mild interest.

"Jedi Master Morai Vacon was killed today while trying to evade capture. She is accused with the murders of multipliable members of the Imperial navy; soliciting rebel acts against the Empire, and many more crimes through out the galaxy. Her accompanist, possibly to be believed her apprentice, Courtney Donamose, is still at large.

Back to you, Dren.."

Courtney nearly fell off the bench she was sitting on she was so shocked. Grief over came the shock and a single tear escaped from the sightless obsidian eyes. When she had heard the other Jedi had been killed she was grieved, but this ran deeper. But it didn't make sense. She should have felt her master's death in the Force. Unless….no! Those bastards. They had taken the Force form her. Damn them. She shook her head, not wanting to believe.

She had long ago learned that the Jedi where not invincible. They did die, and get hurt. She learned that when her sight had been taken from her. But now the 17-year-old could not understand why she felt so…. so upset. She had known her Master would be killed, so why was she so upset?

More tears fell now as she remembered what had just happened the night before.

_Morai Vacon and her young Padawan Courtney Donamose moved swiftly and silently trough the shadows. _

_Republic Clone-no _Imperial_ Clone troopers came uncomfortably close to finding them in the shadows. Morai frowned and they came to a halt at a sharp corner where light flooded the road. Clone troopers guarded the road pacing back and forth. _

"_We're going to have to cross without getting caught." She told her apprentice._

_Courtney frowned her sightless obsidian eyes reflected concentration. _

"_How exactly are we going to do that, Master?" the Twilek asked. _

_Morai took something out of a pocket in her tunic. It was a disk with information vital to the creation of the Rebellion. She took her Padawan's hands and slipped it to her. "Keep it safe, Padawan. You must get it to Senator Organa." She said gently._

_Courtney gave her a confused look and then realization flared behind obsidian eyes. "No Master please!" she begged. Master was going to sacrifice herself for the creation of the Alliance. _

_Somehow she knew the Master could get away, but still the thought of her master going up against 10 Imperial Troopers was unnerving._

"_Courtney, it is the only way. But listen to me you must get those plans to the Alliance." She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. _

"_But Mas-"_

"_No Courtney you can do it. I know you can. And whatever happens I'll always be proud of you." Morai gave the girl's shoulders a squeeze for reassurance. "Now once I've got their attention I want you to run. Go straight to the ship, contact Senator Organa, and tell them you've got something important. Please, Padawan, you must."_

_The girl shook her head defiantly "No I can't."_

"_Yes you can" Morai said gently letting her hands drop to her sides. "Run and don't look back."_

_The apprentice listened in horror as the Master stepped out of the shadows. She picked up a cobble stone that had come lose and threw it. The stone hit the closest Trooper in the back of the head._

"_Hey! _Osik kovid_! You been lookin' for me. Well looks as if you've found me." She yelled using the Force to throw another rock at the Imperials._

Run, Courtney, Run!

_The apprentice listened to the last words ever spoken across the bond they had so heavily foraged._

Courtney had not realized then that she would never sense the one she loved as a mother again. Nor would she hear her wistful humor again.

More tears now fell from blind eyes and soon she was close to sobbing.

'Why didn't you go back?' she asked herself.

'Because you listened to your Master. And even if you had you would be dead to.' Her sensible side answered.

She stood and walked over to the window. She bowed her head and grieved silently for the loss of her Master.

* * *

Morai's arms were bound behind her, as the Clone troopers searched her person. They had already taken her Lightsabre and other various destructive little toys, and were currently debating what to do with her holo-projector. She smiled at their argument. Finally it was decided that she could keep it, and it was tucked safely back into her belt.

The Clone continued his search, his hands drifting a little to far from the beaten path. She pulled back; bring her knee up to collide with his face, with a delectable crunch.

"_Copaani mirchmure'cye, vod_?" she spat, struggling against the two Clones that held her back. She could feel their shock in the Force. It did that to some people, a Jedi speaking _Mando _could do some strange things to a persons head.

The other two retaliated, beating her to the ground, the heavy Mando boots breaking bone, and armored gauntlets bruising skin. She gasped as she curled into a protective ball on the ground. Some times it paid to fight, but other time it paid to just give in.

The Clone clutched his broken nose. He waved his hand at the other two. They paused. "Take her to Lord Vader. Let him sort her." he said.

'Slot me is more like it.' she thought bitterly, as a tingle of fear ran up her spine. So she was going to see this monster that the newly minted Emperor had created. She wasn't sure is she should be happy about that or not. She decided not.

As she was forced form the shuttle that carried her and her guard to the Republic- no _Imperial _cruiser- orbiting above the planet, the Dark side of the Force enveloped her choking her. So he was here, the Emperor that was.

She was lead, limping, down a corridor, her body aching. A strange sound filled the silence. It was the suck-hiss of a ventilator. It was a sound she recognized from the News. Lord Vader.

She was forced to her bruised and battered knees in front of the black armored giant. So this was what was ruling the galaxy? How sad. His-it's-cold eyes stared down at her and she wanted to be sick. How could this bright little boy have become this dark monster? She didn't understand.

She made to stand, but was forced to the floor by her guard, wincing as her broken ribs were jounced.

"So we meet again, Morai."

* * *

Translations

Osik-dung or shit

Mando-Mandalorian

Mando'ade- Mandalorian plural

Beskar'gan – Mandalorian armor lit. Iron skin

Cuy'Val Dar – "Those who no longer exist"

Jetti- Jedi

Tion gar gai- "What is your name?"

Vor entye – "Thank you"

Ba'gedet'ye – "You're welcome"

Osik Kovid- "Shit head"

Copaani mirchmure'cye, vod? - "Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?"


End file.
